


artistic

by kanaru



Series: rocks and clouds and everything in between [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaru/pseuds/kanaru
Summary: Ushijima wasn’t shy to gawk at his handsome tattoo artist.





	artistic

It wasn’t much more than a sting, occasionally escalating to the sensation of his skin being torn off before mellowing out into that numbing buzz radiating across his arm. The rapid motion of the needle piercing ink skin deep into his arm rippled the surface like fluttering butterfly wings, the darkness of the art following those precise and delicate strokes.

Ushijima averted his gaze from his arm where the tattooist held him, gloved hands gently clapsed on his bicep as he had his face close to register the details needed for his masterful art work.

The buzzing stopped, leaving a vague residue of ringing in the air around them. The bed headed tattooist wiped away excess ink from his skin and reached over to his table to change needles. Ushijima observed him wordlessly, eyes trialing from that dark and unruly hair to the artistic collage of various pieces covering the skin of his throat and arms, disappearing beneath his clothing. The tattooist glanced up with gray eyes and gave a reassuring smile. Ushijima found himself drawn to his lips, a silver labret piercing sitting snugly beneath those pleasingly shaped lips. A ring hugged the nostril of his sloped nose in which was dusted with pale freckles. A little higher and Ushijima returned to those feline shaped eyes, colorless yet vivid in an fierce way, his skin deepening slightly in bluish hues beneath them from late Netflix nights and working on large tattoo pieces. He was a dedicated artist devoted to the satisfaction of his clients, always providing maximum effort for all who came to him.

“How you holding up?” Kuroo asked, husky vocals laced with raspiness. “I gotta say, you’ve been a pretty good rock so far!”

Ushijima cracked a brief smile. “It’s bearable, I expected worse honestly.”

“You’re a tough one,” he smiled before returning his attention to his unfinished work.

Ushijima crooned behind his lips before he raised his hand towards Kuroo’s face. Being as focused as he was, he didn’t clock the movement until Ushijima’s fingers brushed against his cheek bone. Not even flinching, he looked up again and the buzzing ceased. Kuroo let his eyes slip shut as he leaned into Ushijima’s touch, his behaviour always reminding Ushijima of a cat.

“C’mon Toshi, I’m working here.”

“You can carry on,” he answered simply with a gentle timbre, watching those enticing eyes snap open again and give him a comedic glare. “Let me admire you.”

“Do so without touching, you know that makes me all jelly and soft.”

“My reasons for touching exactly.”

Kuroo turned his head and licked the palm of Ushijima’s palm before swiftly backing away with a laugh before the other could flick his head in retort.

“You don’t know where my hand has been.”

A smirk quirked the corner of Kuroo’s mouth. “I trust you haven’t done much more than scratch your own balls, and my mouth is pretty familiar down there…”

Kuroo yelped when the top of his ear was pinched between Ushijima’s fingers. His attack transitioned to a gentle cup over Kuroo’s warm cheek with his thumb tracing circles. Kuroo turned just enough to plant his lips onto Ushijima’s palm, then moving his cheek back into its comfortable seat again. Ushijima caved and closed the too far space between them, their lips contouring against each other, warm and not pristinely smooth but it was still a generous level of perfect.

They pulled away, barely breathless and remained close to feel the tickling hot breath from one another. Kuroo glanced down to ensure Ushijima’s arm was still untouched and was satisfied the canvas was still safe before he softly butted his forehead against those warm and welcoming lips. Ushijima’s large hand laced within the nest Kuroo sported, weaving through the odd tangle here and there before gripping not too harshly on the back. Shivers rolled down Kuroo’s spine at the sensitive contact with his scalp and he refrained from letting some sort of sound escape his throat.

“Alright,” Ushijima breathed against Kuroo’s forehead, smiling against his smooth skin. “Now this is you turned to so called jelly.”

“Uh-huh,” he drawled, grinning in Ushijima’s warmth. “I’m working Toshi…”

“I’d like a little break, my arm is quite sore after all.”

Kuroo snorted. “Yeah, a little break would be a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness, I spat this out during my lunch break! I’d love to do more of this AU though.


End file.
